I hated you
by Gamer1999
Summary: Fabian and Nina hate each other, but what happens when Amber does something about it? not good at summarys(the story is better)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**NO ONE P.O.V**

It was just another day at Anubis house, well not just one day, Trudy the housemother told everyone in Anubis house that there's coming another student to the house more specific an American one a girl in a few hours.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*SOME HOURS LATER~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Everyone were in the common room and the doorbell rang, Trudy went and Amber and Mara followed her, she opened the door and they saw a dirty blonde haired girl and she said"Hi! I'm Nina, I'm from America" Trudy said"Hi sweetie, I'm Trudy the housemother" "Hi!" Nina replied

"Hi! I'm Amber, I think that we're going to be best friends!" Amber exclaimed excited

"Hi, I'm Mara sorry for that" Mara said " Ok come on Nina I'll show you your room, you're gonna share with Amber" Trudy said to Nina.

After Trudy showed Nina her and Amber's room, Amber said"Come on, I want to present you to the others" they went to the common room and Amber said"ok Nina you already met Mara, so this is Patricia, Jerome, Alfie, Mick and Fabian" "Hi!" Nina replied so everyone present to her first was Patricia"Hello, welcome to Anubis house" she said, the next was Jerome"Hi beautiful I'm Jerome" he said kissing her hand"Ugh…He do it with every girl in school" Amber whispered to Nina, the next was Alfie"You're not an alien right?" he said"What?no I'm not"Nina replied, the next was Mick"Hi, I'm Mick, welcome"he said"He's my boyfriend so keep out your eyes of him" Amber whispered to Nina, Nina nodded, the next was Fabian"I don't like Americans like you" he said "What?why?what did I did to you?what did I say?" Nina replied "Nothing, just that I don't like you" Fabian said.

**NINA'S P.O.V**

I can't believe that Fabian just started hating me, but I think I can change his mind to be friends with him because I think he's a little cute, but I don't know how to do it because he just show all of what he thinks about me and I don't feel welcome here, I just feel like this song:

"_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,__  
__She felt it everyday.__  
__And I couldn't help her,__  
__I just watched her make the same mistakes again.___

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?__  
__Too many, too many problems.__  
__Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.__  
__She wants to go home, but nobody's home.__  
__It's where she lies, broken inside.__  
__With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.__  
__Broken inside.___

_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.__  
__You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.__  
__Be strong, be strong now.__  
__Too many, too many problems.__  
__Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.__  
__She wants to go home, but nobody's home.__  
__It's where she lies, broken inside.__  
__With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.__  
__Broken inside.___

_Her feelings she hides.__  
__Her dreams she can't find.__  
__She's losing her mind.__  
__She's fallen behind.__  
__She can't find her place.__  
__She's losing her faith.__  
__She's fallen from grace.__  
__She's all over the place.__  
__Yeah,oh___

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.__  
__It's where she lies, broken inside.__  
__With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.__  
__Broken inside.___

_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah__  
__She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah_"

**NO ONE P.O.V**

Amber heard Nina sing outside the door and enters"Hey, why were you singing that song?" Amber asked Nina"Because, I think I'm not welcome here" Nina replied"Why do you think that?"Amber asked"Because it's true and you know that"Nina replied"That's not true , because I'll be always there for you and Mick will too because you know he's my boyfriend and he'll do anything for me"Amber said"Thanks Amber"Nina replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**FABIAN'S P.O.V**

It's a month later since Nina had arrived…wait why am I thinking about that? Well…whatever it's finally my birthday, I planned to do a karaoke party and invite all Anubis residents well except Nina so I'm going to invite them, I saw Amber walking with Mick in front of me"Hey guys, I'm planning to make a karaoke party, so you two want to come?"I said"Sure"they both said, then I saw Mara studying "Hey Mara I'm planning to make a karaoke party want to come?"I said"Sure, why not"she replied, then I saw Jerome and Alfie"Hey guys since it's my b-day want to come to my party?"I asked"Ok Rutter just because there's gonna be girls"Jerome said"and you Alfie?"I said"Sure"Alfie said.

**NO ONE'S P.O.V**

Amber walked in her room and Nina was there"Hey, what's up?"Nina said"Hey did Fabian invite you to his party?"Amber asked"No, what party?"Nina asked"It's Fabian's b-day so he said he planned to make a karaoke party and he invite us"Amber replied"Ok, so that prove he hates me"Nina said"No, I don't think so"Amber started"Do you want to go?" "Yeah, I would like to, but he didn't invite me"Nina replied"Yes I know but that's not a problem"Amber said"What do you mean with that's not a problem"Nina asked"Fabian wouldn't care"Amber said"No totally no"Nina replied"Ok"Amber said and walked away from the room.

**AMBER'S P.O.V**

How could Fabian didn't invite Nina to his party, I mean what's wrong with him? So now I'm thinking about how to take Nina to the party without Fabian knowing what about if I tell Fabian that I'm gonna take a friend to the party and that would be Nina and she can go with a mask. I think that's a good idea well there's him I'm gonna ask him"Hey can I ask you something?"I said"Sure, about what?"he said"About the party"I said"Ok, what is it?"he said"Can I go with a friend?"I asked"Sure"he replied"Ok thanks!"I said.

**NO ONE'S P.O.V**

Amber went to hers and Nina's room"Hey Nina don't you really want to come to Fabian's party?"she asked"I told you I wasn't invited"Nina said"I know but I have a plan"amber said"And what is it?"Nina said"I asked Fabian if I could go with a friend"Amber said"But he's gonna kick me out of the party"Nina said"No if he doesn't know"Amber said"So what are you going to do?"Nina asked"I was thinking what about if you're my friend from other country and you have to wear a mask so he doesn't know that's you! A perfect plan right?"Amber said"No I don't think so!"Nina said"Please Nina you have to come"Amber pleased"Ah…..ok I'll go"Nina said"Ok so let's start curling your hair and picking clothes!"Amber said"Ok"Nina said.

*ONE HOUR LATER*

Amber and Nina finished and Amber called the cab to get them to the party, the cab arrived and they left.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**FABIAN'S P.O.V**

~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* AT THE PARTY~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I saw Amber with another girl, I came to them and said"Hi Amber" "Oh hi Fabian, meet my friend from America"Amber said"Hi"Amber's friend said to me"Hi"I replied then Mick came and take Amber to dance"Well, I leave you two alone see you"Amber said"So, since it's a karaoke party, are you gonna sing?"I asked"Um…, I don't think so, you?"she said/asked"Yes, since it's my b-day and I love to sing"I said, then Mick and Amber came"Hey, mate it's your turn to sing"Mick said"Oh, sure"I replied, then my song started playing.

"I came to dance, dance, dance, dance  
I hit the floor  
'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans  
I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands  
Give me room for both my hands, hands, hands, hands, hands  
'cause it goes on and on and on...  
And it goes on and on and on...  
Yeaah!  
I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
Saying ayo  
Gotta let go  
I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
Saying ayo  
Baby, let's go  
'cause we gon' rock this club,  
We gon' go all night,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite  
'cause i told you once,  
And i told you twice,  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite  
I came to move, move, move, move  
Get out the way me and my crew, crew, crew, crew  
I'm in the club so i'm gonna do, do, do, do  
Just what the hell i came here to do, do, do, do  
Ye ye  
'cause it goes on and on and on...  
And it goes on and on and on...  
I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
Saying ayo  
Gotta let go  
I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
Saying ayo  
Baby, let's go  
'cause we gon' rock this club,  
We gon' go all night,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite  
'cause i told you once,  
And i told you twice,  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite  
I'm gonna take it all like  
I'm gonna be the last one standing  
I'm over it all... like  
I'm gonna be the last one landing  
'cause i, i, i, believe it  
And i, i, i  
I just want it all (i just want it all)  
I'm gonna put my hands in the air  
Hands in the air  
I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
Saying ayo  
Gotta let go  
I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
Saying ayo  
Baby, let's go  
'cause we gon' rock this club,  
We gon' go all night,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite  
'cause i told you once,  
And i told you twice,  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite!  
I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
Saying ayo  
Gotta let go  
I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
Saying ayo  
Baby, let's go

When I finished Amber's friend said"Wow, you're really good" "Thanks"I said staring at her eyes ummmm she reminds me of someone "Well, it's my turn to sing"Amber said and the song Crazier by Taylor Swift started to play"Hey! Do you want to dance?"I asked her"Sure"she said, so we started dancing"Ahh"I said thinking about Nina"What are you thinking about?"Amber's friend said"Oh, well there's a girl that thinks that I hate her but, I don't, well at first I did but, then I realize that I like her"I told her"Well, I don't think that she hates you"she said"I hope so"I said"You know what? You remind me of her"I said"And that's a good or a bad sign?"she asked"Well, I think is a good sign, because I think, I like her"I said then Amber finished her song"I think I'm gonna sing another song"I told Amber's friend"ok"she said then the song Up all night by One Direction started

"It feels like we've been living in fast forward

Another moment passing by

The parties ending but it's now or never

Nobody's going home tonight

Katty Perry's on replay,she's on replay

DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake

And people going all the way, yeah all the way

I'm still wide awake

I wanna stay up all night and jump around until we see the sun

I wanna stay up all night and find a girl and tell her she's the one

Hold on to the feeling and don't let it go

Cos we got the floor now, get out of control

I wanna stay up all night and do it all with you

Up all night

Like this all night

Up all night like this, all night

Up all night

Don't even care about the table breaking

We only wanna have a laugh

I'm only thinking about this girl I'm seeing

I hope she wanna kiss me back

Katty Perry's on replay, she's on replay

DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake

We're gonna stay up all night

Up all night

Up all night

We're gonna wanna stay

Up all night

I wanna stay up all night and jump around until we see the sun

I wanna stay up all night and find a girl and tell her she's the one

Hold on to the feeling and don't let it go

Cos we got the floor now, get out of control

I wanna stay up all night and do it all with you"

When I finished Mara came and sing the song America by The Woowoos, then I tried to kiss Amber's friend but she said"I don't think it's the right time for that"As Mara finished I took the microphone and started singing.

"Watcha scared

After holdin' back again

Look in the mirror

I can't make it clearer

The world at your feet

Close your eyes count to 10

Take a breath and jump in

It's better at the deep end

And it don't matter if you

Sink or swim

Just do your thing

If your waiting for the

Right time right place

You'll wait forever

Lets fly

Lets rock the waves together

You can do anything you wanna do

Can't you see that it's the

Right time right place

It's now or never

Shoot for the stars well live for ever

Don't let it slip through your hands

Coz baby it's the right time now

The winds in your hair

Feel the sun on your face

Put your foot to the floor

Baby kick it up some more

Take a chance roll the dice

Play it safe

Surface grace

The leaves in your face

Lets go a little crazy

And it don't matter if

You lose or win

Just do your thing

If your waiting for the

Right time right place

You'll wait forever

Lets fly

Lets rock the waves together

You can do anything you wanna do

Can't you see that it's the

Right time right place

It's now or never

Shoot for the stars

Well live for ever

Don't let it slip through youhands

Coz baby it's the right time now

And it don't matter if you

Sink or swim

Just do your thing

If your waiting for the

Right time right place

You'll wait forever

Lets fly

Lets rock the waves together

You can do anything you wanna do

Can't you see that it's the

Right time right place

It's now or never

Shoot for the stars

Well live for ever

Don't let it slip through your hands

Coz baby it's the right time now"

When I finished, I came to her and said"So…"then her lips touch mine, then Amber interrupted us by saying"We got to go""ok"Amber's friend said, then started to leave"Wait, what's your name?"I shouted but it was too late Amber and her friend left.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**FABIAN'S P.O.V**

The next morning I went to Amber and Nina's room, I knock the door and Amber open the door and said"Hi Fabian" "Hi Amber, I have to ask you something"I said"Sure, what is it?"she said"What's your friend's name"I asked"I-I-I don't remember, shewas so mysterious, but if I remember I tell you"she said"oh, ok"I said, I was so upset about that, I was sitting on the floor then Nina came to me and put a hand on my shoulder, I returned my eyes on her, then she quitted her hand and said"Sorry, I was only um…""You don't have to apologize, it's just that…uh"I said thinking about what happened yesterday"What happened?"Nina asked me"Uh…I met a girl yesterday and I think I like her, I really, really like her, but I don't think I ever see her again"I said"Oh sorry"she said"Look, I know we started with the left foot, but I don't hate you, do you?"I said"No,I ever though we could be friends"she said"So, are we friends?"I said"Sure"she said.

**CHAPTER 5**

**NINA'S P.O.V**

A few months later Fabian and I were best friends, we told each other like everything, now Fabian and I are playing videogames then Trudy came and said"Hi sweeties, I'm so happy to say that a new student is staying here in Anubis house his name is Eddie, he's from America, I hope that you will welcoming him"I was so excited, I was not going to be the only American here.

**EDDIE'S P.O.V**

I was at Anubis house, I knock the door and a woman opened it and said"Hi, I'm Trudy, the housemother, you must be Eddie" "Hi, yes I'm Eddie"I said then she said"Sweeties, Eddie's here"then a girl with dirty blonde hair and a boy with brown hair came and the girl said"Hi,I'm Nina"I notice she was beautiful"Hi, I'm Eddie, American right?" "Yes"she replied, then the boy said"Hi, I'm Fabian" "Hi,I'm Eddie"I said, then I met the others and started being friends with Nina and Fabian.

**CHAPTER 6**

**NINA'S P.O.V**

A week later Eddie came to Anubis, him, Fabian and I were best friends, now we're watching a movie"I'm going to the restroom"Fabian said, with that he left"Hey, Nina do you like the movie?"Eddie asked me"Um…yes, I think"I said"And do you like me?"he asked me"Well, yes, you're one of my best friends"I said"No, I mean like more than that" he said "Um… well I think, yes" I said "Nina, I like you do you want to be my girlfriend?" he said "Sure" I said.

**FABIAN'S P.O.V**

I came back from the restroom and said"Hey, I came back" "Hi, Fabian, we have something to tell you"Nina said "Sure what is it?" I asked "We're girlfriend and boyfriend now" Nina and Eddie said at the same time" "Congratulations guys" I said a little sad because I thought I may like her.

**CHAPTER 7**

**FABIAN'S P.O.V**

I was listening to music in my ipod, when the song I wish by One Direction came up then I saw that Nina and Eddie were hanging out together without me, then they were kissing and I thought that it should be me and no Eddie with Nina in my arms, kissing her and telling her that I love her and the way she's why she doesn't see that?

**CHAPTER 8**

**NINA'S P.O.V**

Eddie and I have planned a movie date today, but it was later, for now, I was with Fabian "So, you remember how it was before you and Eddie dated?" he asked "Yes, I remembered, how can I forget it?" I said "Good times" I said "Yes" he said then Eddie came and said "Nina, it's time to go" I was sad to leave Fabian so I said "Ok, but can Fabian come with us?" to him "Oh, um…sure" he said then we left.

~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* AT THE MOVIES~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**FABIAN'S P.O.V**

I was listening to the song Just so you know by Jesse McCartney and I just couldn't stop watching Eddie and Nina, I was thinking about all that's happening in my life, uhh… I just realize that I like Nina so much.

**CHAPTER 9**

**NINA'S P.O.V**

I was in my room thinking about how it was before Eddie came here then I thought how much I like Eddie and why but, I found myself thinking about Fabian and not Eddie but, I love Eddie, don't I? … I love Fabian, I mean Eddie, I love Eddie or maybe Fabian? Ohh I got to tell Amber about this, suddenly Amber came to our room "Hey Amber can you help me with something?" I asked her "Sure, what is it Nina" she said "You know I'm dating Eddie right?" I said "Yes, why?" she asked "Well, I've been thinking about how it was before Eddie came here" I said "And…" she said " I remembered how close Fabian and I were and that now we're not that close because of Eddie" I said "And you think you miss Fabian" she said "Yes, exactly but, do you think is because I like him? " I said/asked "Umm, I don't know, maybe, um, do you like him?" she said "I don't know, maybe" I said "EEEP! So Fabina's going on? " she asked "No, well not exactly" I said "What do you mean?" she asked "Well, I think I may like Fabian more than Eddie" I told her "But, you're not so sure" she said "Yes, so what should I do?" I asked "Well, you got to know, who you like to be with, Fabian or Eddie" she said "Yes, I know but, how?" I said "Umm…what about if you do something with Fabian and go on a date with Eddie, then you choose with who you like to be with" she said "That's perfect Amber thanks" I said hugging her "I know right? " she said "Ok, see you later" I said "See you" she said then I went downstairs and saw Fabian on the couch listening to music in his iPod then I though since Eddie is not here, I can spend time with Fabian but what I can do with him…umm…I remember Fabian said he loves to sing and I heard him playing the guitar, maybe we can do a duet "Hey Fabian, I was thinking do you wanna make a duet with me? " I said to him "Oh, hi Nina and I'd would love to! I gotta grab my guitar" he said "Ok" I said then he left.

**EDDIE'S P.O.V**

I was suspecting about Nina and Fabian so I said I was going out but, I stayed in the house to spy on them so, I was there spying them I heard Nina say that she wanted to make a duet with Fabian and he accepted and left to grab his guitar, then Fabian came back and said "So what song do you want to sing?" then Nina said "what about Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum" "Sure" Fabian said and started to play then, they started to sing I felt a little jealous.

**FABIAN'S P.O.V**

I was singing a duet with Nina and just felt butterflies with listening her singing and staring at her beautiful blue-green eyes, the problem is she's with Eddie and he's one of my best friends, I can't do that to him. Oh life's so complicated.

**NINA'S P.O.V**

I was singing with Fabian he's such a good singer, I just felt butterflies with him and staring at his blue eyes, I feel like I just want to kiss him right now, I guess I like Fabian more than Eddie but, how can I say this to Eddie, what if he loves me? But I, don't.

**EDDIE'S P.O.V**

They finally finished the song so I showed up there "Oh, hi Eddie" Nina said trying to look innocent "Hi Eddie" Fabian said "Hi, Nina can I talk to you in private?" I asked "Oh, sure" Nina said, we went to the kitchen; I took a deep breath and said "Do you like Fabian?" Nina though for a minute and said "Um, no" but, I knew she was lying "I know you're lying Nina, please tell me the true" I said "Ok, yes I like him but, I don't know, I don't want to lose you" she said "Look you have to do what your heart tells you to do, and you'll never lose me, I'll always be one of your best friends" I said hugging her.

**NINA'S P.O.V**

"Look you have to do what your heart tells you to do, and you'll never lose me, I'll always be one of your best friends" Eddie said to me but I felt like I still like him maybe I don't want to break up "So, you broke up with me?" I asked "I think I did" he said "I got to go" I said feeling really upset I just went crying to my room.

**FABIAN'S P.O.V**

I just saw Nina run crying, what did Eddie said to her? I went to her room, I saw her sitting in her bed, I sat next to her and tried to comfort her and said "Hey Nina what happened?" she hugged me and said "He broke up with me" that jerk, well I know he's one of my best friends but how can he do this to her "I'm sorry, look I believe that everything happens for a reason, I think this means there's someone there waiting for you" I said "Thanks Fabian" she said.

**CHAPTER 10**

**FABIAN'S P.O.V**

A few days passed after Eddie broke up with Nina, I was thinking maybe I ask Nina out, I was in the couch then I saw Nina passing by so I though I'm gonna do it "Hey Nina" I said "What's up Fabian" she said "I just umm…wanted to ask you something" I said starting to be nervous "Sure what is it?" she said "I was wondering if you um…you…you" I said really nervous


	5. Chapter 5

**FABIAN'S P.O.V**

"I…" she said more like asking "You…um…are feeling good" I said "Uh yes I think I'm fine and you?" she said "Good, good, well I got to go, see you later" I said "Sure" she said. I went to my room and started thinking how easy it was to say "Nina I like you, would you want to be my girlfriend?" but I just can't, why I can't do it? Ok I can do it. I went to Nina and Amber's room and knocked the door, Nina opened it luckily Amber wasn't there "Hi Fabian, what's up" Nina said "Hi I just wanted to ask you if you um…" I started again and nervous as before "Yes?" she asked "Um…if you wanted to play videogames with me" I said "Sure" she said. We went to my room and started to play with my PSP "Nina" I said "What?" she asked "I just um…um…I can't, I really can't" I said nervous again "What? What is it that you can't?" she asked, what can I do I'm really nervous whn I try to ask her, oh I got it! I put the song Stuck by Big Time Rush in my iPod and started to sing.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh [x3]___

_There were so many things__  
__That I never ever got to say__  
__'Cause I'm always tongue tied__  
__With my words getting in the way___

_If you could read my mind__  
__Then all your doubts would be left behind__  
__And every little thing__  
__Would be falling into place___

_And I would scream to the world__  
__They would see, you're my girl__  
__But I just...___

_Keep gettin' stuck, stuck__  
__But I'm never givin' up, up__  
__In the middle of a__  
__Perfect day__  
__I'm tripping over__  
__Words to say__  
__'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing__  
__But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck__  
__But I'm never giving up, up___

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh [x3]___

_It's the way that I feel__  
__When you say what you say to me__  
__Keeps you running through my mind__  
__24/7 days a week___

_And if you've got the time__  
__Just stick around and you'll realize__  
__That it's worth ever minute it takes__  
__Just wait and see___

_And I would scream to the world__  
__They would see, you're my girl__  
__But I just...___

_Keep gettin' stuck, stuck__  
__But I'm never givin' up, up__  
__In the middle of a__  
__Perfect day__  
__I'm tripping over__  
__Words to say__  
__'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing__  
__But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck__  
__But I'm never giving up, up___

_I'm over the chances__  
__Wasted__  
__Tell me it's not to late, it's__  
__Only the nervous times__  
__That keep me bottled up inside___

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh__  
__Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh___

_Keep gettin' stuck, stuck__  
__But I'm never givin' up, up__  
__In the middle of a__  
__Perfect day__  
__I'm tripping over__  
__Words to say__  
__'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing__  
__But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck__  
__But I'm never giving up, up___

_Yeah, yeah__  
__Oh, oh, ohh, oh, oh [x3]___

_'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing__  
__But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck__  
__But I'm never giving up, up_

"Nina, I really like you and I was wondering if you want to be my girlfriend?" I said "Sure, yes, of course! I like you too" she said then I noticed we were really close, I looked at her beautiful eyes and kissed her just to be interrupted by Amber saying "EEPP! Fabina!" when we heard that we immediately separated and I can say i was blushing and I noticed Nina was blushing too.


End file.
